Alien Metron Ichthus
Alien Metron Ichthus, as his name implies, is an alien from planet Metron, who appears in Ultraman Legacy. He is responsible for the destruction of Ultraman Sect's home planet. History Alien Metron Ichthus was a feared alien throughout the universe due to his army of Bogals and his own abilities. At an unknown time, Ichthus and his Bogals invaded the home planet of Ultraman Sect. The Bogals completely destroyed several cities before destroying the planet itself, killing almost every Ultra and Bogal on the planet. Ichthus himself escaped with a much smaller army and disappeared for several years, not knowing Sect had survived and was hunting him. Ichthus took refuge on Earth, where he believed he would be safe. He was proved wrong when Ultraman Sect arrived on Earth. Ichthus eventually reveled himself so that he could finish off Sect once and for all. After sending several of his remaining Bogals, Ichthus simply watched as Ultraman Legacy and Sect battled them. Ichthus had not expected them to be victorious, but was once again proved wrong when Legacy and Sect killed all of the Bogals. Ichthus was forced to combat both of the Ultras, loosing the battle and getting sliced in half by Sect. Unexpectedly, Ichthus survived the battle. He managed to get his injuries stitched up and eventually returned, determined to destroy Earth once and for all, with both Ultras on it. As such, Metron revealed his ultimate weapon, Arch Bogal, revealing that he had used another one of these creatures to destroy Sect's planet. Ichthus watched from his spaceship as Legacy and Sect battled Arch Bogal. After fusing into Legacy's Fusion Mode, Legacy managed to defeat Arch Bogal, taking the monster into space before it could explode. However, Sect, who was enraged to find Ichthus still alive, and managed to wrestle control of the fusion from Legacy, and destroyed Metron's ship. Metron himself attempted to beg for his life, but Sect was not in the merciful mood. After killing Ichthus once and for all, Sect regained his senses, and separated from Legacy, apologizing for the ordeal before flying away. Powers and Weapons - Second Appearance= Alien Metron Ichthus Metron with his injuries stitched up. Abilities *Radio Waves: Alien Metron can emit radio waves that makes humans extremely violent and sometimes die shortly after. These radio waves are emitted by red devices small enough to fit into cigarettes. This ability is never shown in the series. *Telepathy: Alien Metron has telepathy that allows him to communicate with others from far away. *Human Disguise: Alien Metron can disguise himself as a human. He used this to hide from the AKDF on Earth. *Growth: Alien Metron can grow from human size to around Ultraseven's. *Splitting Space Ship: Alien Metron has a space ship that can amplify the radio waves in his devices. This ship can also split vertically in half and act as two separate ships and use flashes that act like weak EMPs. Only the ship itself was shown in the series. *Energy Ball: Alien Metron can turn himself into a blue energy ball in order to go into a space ship. Never seen in the series. *Fire Balls: Alien Metron can fire moderate strength fire balls. *Finger Bolts: Metron can emit blue, electric energy bolts from the tips of his fingers. - }} Trivia * Metron is the first alien in the series to receive a page. * Metron in this continuity is a douche. Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Aliens Category:Fan Villain Category:Aliens Category:Fan Seijin Category:Ultraman Legacy Villains Category:Named Seijin